Jutamaate (Halfling)
A special thanks to Helbane for filling out the entire race sheet! A Halfling is very similar to a human, expect they are about half the size (hence the name). Halflings are diminutive, sometimes chubby, furry-footed homebodies with a curiosity and tendency to collect things to the point of having a racial talent for burglary. They are also known for being fairly unobtrusive and fond of nature, peace, and are usually very quiet beings. History Halfling history is much like the race itself, unremarkable and for the most part uncertain. The myth of Halflings is repeated in virtually all cultures as bedtime stories, however the details of the true history of Halflings seems to differ with every teller. In some versions of the tale, the Gods created Halflings out of essences they had stolen from the humans, gnomes, elves and Dwarves. In others, it is said they were the results of coupling of mixed races. Others give no explanation of how Halflings came into the world. All versions agree, however, that before recorded history began, Halflings were shy people living as hunter-gatherers on the edges of civilization, hiding in isolated burrows from the other races that took little if any notice of them. Then, for reasons which these races have never fully understood, the small folk sudden came out of hiding long enough to be remembered and recognized as a race unto their own. At any rate, it is clear that Halflings arrived on the scene after humans and well behind the longer-lived races such as Dwarves, elves and gnomes. Either way, the history of Halflings is often debated, as each family seems to have a different theory as to the important landmarks of their past. Simple people, Halflings contribute next to nothing in evolution, and thus their own histories are relatively empty, consisting of outrageous tales of adventure or inventions which hold no baring on actual events in history. Habitat Halflings more often then not live in small enclaves on the fringes of human realms. They often reside in burrows or in Smials, traditionally underground homes found in hillsides, downs and banks. These homes are often very large to accommodate large families. Notes Age The average lifespan of a Halfling is 110 years old. Halflings become 'of age' when they turn 33 years old. Height Between 2-4 feet tall. Weight 100-150lbs, as the are inclined to be a bit fat in the belly. Diet Food is a very important part of the lives of Halflings, as reflected by their famous bellies. Cooking and meal-times is an extremely important part of the Halflings culture, such to the point that most Halflings learn to cook before they even learn to spell. They commonly eat at least 5 meals a day. They will eat just about any edible thing that will grow around them. Halflings are especially fond of vegetables that will grow in their won gardens. They also love just about anything that will grow from the earth, but that does not mean that they won't also eat meat as well. Cows and sheep that they have grazing in their pastures are included in their diets, however fresh fruits and vegetables are commonly their favorite. Halflings also have a taste for beer, and will happily drink down glasses of it, which they often do at parties and celebrations. Breeding Halflings can breed just as well as any other race, and in exactly the same way. Because of their smaller size, they often prefer to breed with others of the same race, which you can't really fault them for. Category:Races